


Yes Means Yes | 一个子世代PWP

by Axie



Series: 现代组NSFW [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: ⚠️传统AO PWP，Alpha Desmond×Omega Shaun⚠️涉及过激雷/敏感情节：易感期/发情期，当面自慰，暴力性爱-流血，标签式OOC，隐晦提及第三者，不科学性描写，未婚，孕检，男性凝视油腻性描写+女性凝视性格塑造
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Series: 现代组NSFW [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633030
Kudos: 4





	Yes Means Yes | 一个子世代PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道为什么我天天在搞雷，对不起（）

搞点ABO雷文

非常雷

戴斯蒙回来时，眼睛几乎是红色的。他眼里都是血丝，金棕色的瞳孔像动物掠食一样缩小，他是捏着拳头回来的。

问题来了：他受了一点伤。对他来说不算严重，但必须缝几针，而斯蒂芬妮是个Omega。

斯蒂芬妮是个Omega其实不要紧，比较麻烦的是他是兄弟会中最强的Alpha之一。就在当下，连载他回来的曼尼一个Beta都感觉得到他的压迫，这可不怎么乐观。

再不乐观一点？

肖恩监控了他的整个行动，从开始到出意外再到行动结束。

有的人绝对要生气了。

他多少有点委屈，事前谁也不知道德州最高法院的仓库里放着的看似自制燃气弹的东西是黑市上的非法兴奋剂。拆解炸弹保护平民本来是他和肖恩的共识，现在他说不准自己有没有余力安慰肖恩的自责——当然了，那家伙要么会怪自己没在半分钟之内追查到炸弹上那个手机型号的全球购买记录，要么会怪自己指挥不当剪掉了非致命的线而不是致命的那条。“致命线”的下场是一了百了，“非致命线”的下场是他被掺杂了多种二代毒品的大量Omega信息素轰炸，布置炸弹的人显然十分清楚目标是谁。局中局，肖恩恐怕要神经过敏好一会儿了。

可是他现在真的不在适合说话的状态。兴奋剂在不流通的空气中炸开的第二秒，他就暂停了通讯——那种焦灼感太糟糕了。地下室的门也打不开，感谢炸弹的布置；他被困在兴奋剂中咬着后槽牙临时做了一次手活以求挽回理智，无法纾解的焦灼感仿佛要使皮肤裂开，难受得实在受不了了，才重新打开通讯，要求肖恩关掉其他人的频道，告诉他 _我被诱导易感了_ _，_ _可能需要一些_ _……_ _非常规的_ _……_ _帮助_ _。_

在肖恩派曼尼来找到他之前，他经过肖恩的同意，在地下室里依靠对方的色情叙述断断续续地打了几次手枪，小心翼翼地避免成结，痛苦呻吟了两个多小时。

所以有的人绝对要生气了。脸皮薄的英国人可能对这种突如其来的侵犯私人边界的事多少抱点介意，但现在他真的无法流畅思考超过两圈逻辑的任何东西。更无法面对肖恩。连他妈的进船舱都不敢，他自己的信息素太强了，和其他Alpha待在一起绝对是个坏主意。

他现在站在甲板上，双手紧紧扒着船的边缘。熬到第一波热潮过去再进船舱躲起来，在目前看来至少是个可行的主意。

冰凉海风吹拂他的脸，带走少许热量。他的信息素也被风吹淡些许。

“戴斯蒙。”

呃。那是他最不想听到的声音。“离我远点，肖恩……”他背对肖恩，试着用平常的声调说话，“我得……”

“你在流血，傻瓜。”

他的黑客却真的像平常一样自然地触碰他，把他的手从船的边缘拉过来，让他面对自己。“不清创会感染的，我可不想给你收尸第二遍。第一遍，抱歉。过来。”

操他妈的抱歉，虽然理智上说这时候他应该理解肖恩的情绪 ** **但是**** 就那一点触碰他就已经想扑上去咬他了 ** **所以不**** 。他沉重地喘息着，避开肖恩的视线，被后者带近了几步，靠着护栏在甲板上原地坐下。“说真的，还是离我远点……”

“ ** **‘离我远点’是我的专利。**** 把衣服卷起来。”

他咽了下喉结。

他的 _同事_ 并非对他没有耐心，但显然多了些态度。他顺从地把帽衫里的衣服拉高，露出腰侧的伤口，被对方捧起脸。“别挑战我。等我收拾好你，你就可以下船了。”

“去哪里……等等。我不需要隔离！我能控制好自己……我保证不会伤人。”戴斯蒙掐着自己的拳头，指甲扎进掌心皮肉 _。肖恩闻起来充满诱惑。而他不是没有易感期伤人的记录。_ “我不想……”

“嘘。这不是隔离，是休假。我和你一起去，盖文同意的。”肖恩一只手拿起酒精棉花，另一只手拉开衬衫领口，“会有一点疼。我由衷地希望你不会反抗，牵动伤口会让我很头疼。我还打算给你缝针，所以 ** **劳驾。**** ”

一丝清苦的香味融进他浓郁的Alpha信息素中。

操。 _操。他又忘记了肖恩也不是_ _Beta_ _。_ 高傲的英国人虽然少了点肌肉，但从不给自己贴第二性的标签，Beta和Omega在兄弟会中也不被区别对待，除了令人又爱又恨的Alpha表现突出以外，没什么理由特意记住每个人的第二性。肖恩使用抑制剂的时间比他还长。黑客朝他暴露在空气中的肩颈皮肤歪了歪头向他示意，他盯着那片皮肤，视界边缘都是红的。

在易感期抵抗一个“对方同意”的诱惑并不容易。他喘着粗气，抬手环住肖恩的脖子，埋在对方肩上急促地嗅着Omega的信息素，在自己伤口上落下火辣辣的感觉的瞬间绷紧牙关。他的本能叫嚣着 _有人伤害我现在立刻马上反抗，_ 他余剩不多的理智疯狂索取信息素的抚慰控制自己的暴力冲动，扣在肖恩背后的手攥得紧紧的。

消毒棉花在伤口边缘轻柔地擦拭着。 ** **标记我吧，**** 他听到来自耳畔的、带着均匀呼吸声的低语， ** **我得用双氧水把里面的碎屑冲出来。真的会很疼的。咬吧。就现在。****

Alpha服从了Omega。生就用来标记配偶的犬齿在Alpha发情时连牙根都涨得疼，得咬点什么才能好受些；他张口咬住皮肤的瞬间，清创的药水倒了下来。肖恩没骗他，那真的疼，疼得令人想反击弄疼他的无论什么人 ** **但他不能攻击他正在标记中的**** ** **Omega**** ** **。**** 他发泄地撕咬已经流血的信息腺，用犬牙挤压它，融汇在血中的信息素抚慰他的暴力冲动，可是还不够。他到甲板上来吹风本来是为了降低他失控的信息素的影响，现在他被鼓励得更加一团糟，Alpha的信息素裹挟仍在替他清洁伤口的Omega逼迫肖恩服从戴斯蒙的欲望，尽管那不是戴斯蒙的主观意愿，肖恩的手还是有点发软——戴斯蒙能感觉到他怀里的Omega的身体正在变软，随着他一遍遍吮吸信息素、舔舐受伤的皮肤将自己的信息素混进血中的动作，Omega的味道正在变浓郁，茶与苦艾的清凉不仅舒缓他强烈的焦躁，也正在煽动他的焦躁：Alpha渴望交配。 _天哪，一团糟，_ 他头昏脑涨地想 _，肖恩得去打破伤风针了，_ ** **但是他好硬。**** 肖恩的喘息近在咫尺。他现在就想操他的Omega。 _不行，控制好你自己_ ，他绝望地一边埋在肖恩肩上一边动手探向自己的裤子，拉开拉链——他忍不了更久了。 _反正有肖恩挡着没别人看见……_

他本就一身健康的小麦色，现在他的勃起涨得发黑，下流极了。肖恩瞥了一眼Alpha尺寸可观并正直指着自己的阴茎，按部就班地停止清洗伤口准备缝针。“动作小一点。我不专业，可不能保证不扎错地方——” ** **“我想操你。”****

他咬着肖恩，嗓子里挤出受尽折磨的哀求呻吟， ** _ **抱歉……我真的很难受……**_** 他握住自己的性器快速地上下撸动起来， ** _ **我想要你，天哪，我真的很抱歉，我满脑子都是操你我控制不了这个，**_** 可是他又不能得到太多的刺激，体外成结会感染，并且比伤口感染更糟。缝针扎破皮肤，肖恩的手还算稳定，但是Alpha的信息素已经炸开了，而且戴斯蒙还是个强大的Alpha。 ** _ **我想要你。**_** 强大的Alpha在他耳边说。

肖恩用力咬了一下嘴唇内侧。如果戴斯蒙比现在再多一分恶意，就能发现他已经湿了。天性服从Alpha的身体在被标记的瞬间就为交配做好了准备，腿间湿黏黏的发痒，就算他不在发情期，接近对方之前也吃过抑制剂，恐怕还是抵消不了本能的影响。 _他跪得膝盖发软，对方的阴茎很有诱惑力。_ “只许射一次，别成结。总共就五六针，我动作很快。”

操。戴斯蒙加快了自慰的速度，标记肖恩的力气大得仿佛打算他的脖子生生咬断，他紧握着自己的阴茎挤出前液沾湿茎身，发出细微的啪啪声。他两只手都用上了，一边疯狂上下撸动一边掐着顶端抑制成结，性器随着干涩的快感摇摇晃晃，肖恩扶着他后脑让他靠在肩上肆意索取Omega迷人的信息素，精液喷洒到肖恩的衣服上，满手粘稠。

还是不够。

那种抓心挠肝的焦躁在高潮过后又一次稍稍压下去了些许，但还是不够。他向后靠在船的护栏上喘息，把方才半软的阴茎塞回裤子里，等待肖恩遵循承诺缝好他的伤口，仰视他的Omega。

_没错，他的_ _Omega_ _。领口敞开、临时标记正在流血的，衣服上沾着他的精液的，他的_ _Omega_ _。_ 性冲动再次翻涌起来。他妈的易感期，他恨易感期，上一次易感期失控的后患已经出现在他面前了，他的人生竟然还要经历第二次，难以置信这是21世纪。未结合的Alpha会随着年龄的推移变得越来越危险，如果他选择肖恩——即使是暂时的——也有伤到对方的可能性。

“搞定。你站得起来吗？”肖恩拉住他的手，丝毫不介意他手上的脏污，“我们下船。你爸会看好伊利亚的。”

_瞧，后患。_ “你确定吗，肖恩？”他被对方扶起来，好像他才是他们之中的Omega一样，“……我可能还是适合单独隔离……”

“休假。我又不是伊利亚的保姆，凭什么不能和你一起休假。”他跳下船，把升降梯扯下来，在港口地面上面朝戴斯蒙理好他的衣领，带着他的招牌微笑，“要我请你吗，公主？”

戴斯蒙望着肖恩小心遮掩 ** **他的**** 标记的动作，视线边缘又泛起了不正常的颜色。

_他想要这个_ _Omega_ _。_

接下来前往安全屋的整个车程他都在克制自己不把肖恩当成攻击的对象。

他的冲动找到了出口：占有这个Omega，夺取他，永远标记他，让他成为Alpha的所有物，做他的配偶， _醒醒！你可以做的比这更好——你希望表现得比这更好，你……他不是随便哪个_ _Omega_ _。他不是你可以在第二天天亮之前就走人的_ _Omega_ _。你想要的是……_

车窗外的街灯亮了起来。戴斯蒙闭上眼睛，掌心托着脸靠在车窗上。

精神上的浪子会喜欢吉卜赛人的音乐吗？你叙述你自己时说，“否认自己的出身，却从未融入你渴望拥抱的环境”，有人理解你在说什么吗？有人理解你在为何而痛苦吗？你想念你所反对的过去时，会有人嘲笑你愚蠢、你的困扰莫名其妙吗？

世人皆孤独，却没几个人理解无乡之人的自述。他们说你为什么孤独？你有过一份工作！有过一个住处！甚至有过定居的土地！你的孤独是无病呻吟，所以你无法再说出痛苦。不呼告似乎就是不痛苦，你逐渐屈服于此，归属感成了一个被遗忘的概念。直到你看到无需屈身黑暗的孤高者的模样，如同看到火种，它燃烧起来，温暖得令人退缩——但是他扯住你。

现在你回到了这里。回到了刺客中。它已经全然不同了。它要拥抱你，你接受了。你承认了。

_你想要他。_

肖恩顶着Alpha浓郁的信息素打开车门，把戴斯蒙从车里拉出来，被对方猛地推到商铺门口旁边的墙上。戴斯蒙的呼吸沉重急促，双手不听使唤地扯着肖恩的衣服，在Omega的困难推搡中挪进商铺里。枫糖、山林、土地与酒的气味侵占空气，商铺门口的卷闸门还没完全落下，肖恩就被他按在柜台上扯掉皮带拉开拉链，对准湿滑的穴口猛地用力捅进去。那感觉舒服得让他叫出声，就像， ** **终于**** 。他掐着他的Omega的腰狠狠地抽插起来， ** **终于，**** 他可以放下顾忌享受Alpha应得的快感了，火热甬道紧紧吸食他的性器，比他自己的手舒服太多了，从一开始就该这样。他抚慰自己的速度越来越快，啪啪的水声响得越来越激烈，充斥整个空间，快感以失控的速度攀升，他大声呻吟着又一次射出来，高潮时还在不断操进甬道里，直到这阵热潮终于稍微退去了一点。

他脑子里一片空白，抬头望向肖恩。空气中不属于他的那部分气味香甜浓郁。

肖恩用手挡着半张脸。柜台不大，并不方便维持平衡，他支撑自己的手臂正在颤抖，但是他努力让呼吸稳定下来。他正散发出浓度不寻常的信息素，如果戴斯蒙脑子清醒一点，或许能察觉他的异常，但导致他异常的来源显然并不在最佳状态。

Alpha的情热哪有这么快清醒，戴斯蒙只是憋不住了而已，在不寻常的Omega信息素中尝到甜头的Alpha显然才刚刚开始享受他的易感期。肖恩试着推开他，在不激起对方攻击本能的前提下从柜台上挪下来，提起裤子狼狈地挂在腰间，穴口像撕裂一样疼，缓缓向下淌出温热液体；他尽量不去思考这意味着什么，拉起戴斯蒙的手臂，把他扶到商铺后面的安全屋里。里头至少有一张床。

他把戴斯蒙扶进安全屋，反手关上门，让他在床边坐下，然后有条不紊地关窗、打开空调，从柜子里拿出水壶接水加热，放在一边，一副非常理智的样子。戴斯蒙是清醒的吗？他不知道。他只知道对方一直看着他，什么也没说。可能清醒了一点点吧。

做完了所有事之后，他一颗一颗地解开衬衫扣子，走向戴斯蒙，在对方双腿之间跪下来。

他不知道戴斯蒙是不是清醒的。只是在这个瞬间，他被标记了他的Alpha捧起脸，烈阳烧灼山林的气息侵略了他。

戴斯蒙的味道非常好，阴茎第二节刚刚开始勃起，正是打算占有一个Omega的迹象，他从顶端含下它，让鼻腔和味蕾被对方的味道占满，开始舔它伸节处绷得紧紧的筋。戴斯蒙摘掉他的眼镜，手按在他头上控制他吞吐的节奏，为舒服的吮吸力叹息。唾液顺着茎身表面勃起的青筋滴下来，被肖恩当作润滑，一只手抚慰根部和沉甸甸的囊袋，另一只手推下内裤，并拢手指开拓自己，半阖眼帘吞咽着Alpha的性器慢悠悠地呻吟。一点点血丝混着他自己的湿液与先前射在里面的精液，被抽插打转的手指带出来，滴在内裤上，清苦的信息素中出现了一丝枫糖的甜香，戴斯蒙把手挪到他肩上掐住刚刚停止流血的标记，他在他阴茎上吃痛地呜咽，下面的手指却抽插得更快了，像逐渐成熟的果子一样散发出更甜腻的味道。他一口一口地亲吻整根阴茎，舌尖撩拨布满敏感神经的底面，勾弄伸节处的沟壑，戴斯蒙呻吟着扣紧他的脑袋塞进他嘴里，龟头立刻顶到喉口被应激反射狠狠地挤了一下，爽得他闷哼出声，抽出来又捅了几下，直到易感期的Alpha长长的阴茎能插进Omega的喉咙里。肖恩挣扎得并不厉害，操弄自己的手指已经增加到了三根，手掌拍着臀瓣响起激烈水声，生殖腔分泌的性液溅湿手腕、溅到地上，喉咙被塞满抽插无法呼吸，窒息将快感翻了一倍，他含着戴斯蒙的阴茎颤抖着抵达了高潮，但几乎什么也没射出来，他需要被操，需要他的Alpha把阴茎塞进他的阴道，他在窒息昏迷的边缘挣扎着推开戴斯蒙，舔舐性器的舌头贪婪地探出唇边，仰视对方在勃起最后一节边缘的阴茎与布满血丝的金色眼眸。

他还是被诱导发情了。

头狼掐着他颈侧的信息腺把他从地上拽起来，掰开大腿，顶端抵着穴口。戴斯蒙确实是个强大的Alpha，他性器第二节几乎有拳头粗，第三节还没伸出来，但离成结已经不远了，他挤进狭窄炽热的阴道，肖恩尖叫着缠紧他的腰弓起背挣扎，他俯下身再次咬破信息腺迫使肖恩忍受撕裂的痛楚，把肖恩的手反剪在头顶，一动不动地压着他；他的Omega的声音渐渐低了下来，变成夹杂着急促喘息的气声呻吟，扭头露出整个颈侧，半张脸埋进枕头里。

他叼着母狼的脖子抽插起来。勃起后自然膨胀的弧度碾压阴道深处手指碰不到的敏感带，刺激阴道收缩吸紧他的性器，比先前的短暂高潮强烈得多的快感立刻堆积起来，钻进小腹深处融化他的神智，每一下侵入都撞得又重又狠、好像要撕裂对方的身体；肖恩怎么会这么紧、但又这么湿？他从没碰过这样的Omega，紧得像处子一样，明明疼得声线颤抖，音节连着音节，叫的却是甜腻的呻吟。他松开肖恩的手抱紧对方更疯狂地操他，被肖恩搂住肩背一边挺腰迎合、用阴道榨他，一边在他耳边失神绵软地唤他的名字要他再快点再深点，像第一次拥有Alpha不知节制——当然，他更不节制。他尝到肖恩熟透的甜味，那比什么催情剂都更有效，他能感觉到阴茎涨大第三节时黏稠温热的血蹭到阴囊，和Omega湿淋淋的性液混在一起打湿他的小腹和大腿，那种兴奋的快感令人疯狂，令人想把他的Omega操得和自己再也分不开。顶端撞到极深处一处软肉时肖恩尖锐地呻吟了一声，“ _戴斯蒙——_ ” _但他马上就到了_ 所以他用力操向那里，顶端像被柔嫩敏感的子宫口嘬吮按摩，带来前所未有的快感，最后用力冲撞几下顶开入口卡着生殖腔成结，将大股精液灌进生殖腔，漫长的高潮像失禁一样持久，Alpha的精液和结把Omega的小腹撑出微小的弧度，肖恩被射得视线溃散、大腿发软，潮吹喷射出的液体打湿床单，信息素甜得熟透。

结埋在肖恩的生殖腔里，在交配完成之前不能强行分开，戴斯蒙趴下来，沉甸甸地压在肖恩身上。

现在，他易感期的第一次热潮才终于结束。

但他没有清醒过来，而是抱着肖恩睡着了。被Alpha影响的Omega情况似乎更糟，肖恩的信息素一直没有恢复正常，迷迷糊糊地在第二次发情中骑着戴斯蒙又来了一次，戴斯蒙失控地操他操到再次成结，到第三次才开始逐渐恢复清明，意识到至少得补充水分。

他们做了三天。需要进食时在厨房做，需要清理时在浴室做，需要新鲜空气时靠在窗边的墙上做。戴斯蒙的精液不停地从肖恩腿间往下流，弄得安全屋满地都是，Alpha的气味混合Omega的气味令人昏昏沉沉，仿佛能和对方永远融在一起。

直到第四天凌晨，肖恩才意识到自己手机没电了。

他醒了。这是长期服用抑制剂唯一的好处。他像只蠕虫一样困困顿顿地拉起充电线插上插座，趴在被子里闭着眼睛长按开机。

……再柔软的好梦也会在看到32个未接电话和60多条未读短信之后清醒过来。

天哪，比尔和盖文恐怕会联手杀了他。戴斯蒙还在睡，他抬起软绵绵的手试探了一下身边人的体温：正常了。大概他的易感期也结束了。终于。他叹了口气，抱着被子贴近对方的皮肤——

等会，被子。印象中刚到安全屋时他没拿出这东西。什么时候翻出来的？

他猛地撑起身。

温暖柔软的被子、枕头和一大堆其他东西埋着他，戴斯蒙侧身朝向他，仍在熟睡中。手机丢在床头，亮着充电指示灯。

_Omega_ _的筑巢本能。_ 恐慌瞬间替代了倦意， _不。_ 他小心翼翼地挪开戴斯蒙的手臂爬下床，发觉四肢缺乏力量让一切变得更糟了；得去洗澡。立刻收拾好自己。

空气中信息素的味道依然浓得让他失神。本能还在诱惑他 _回去睡，回到你的_ _Alpha_ _身边，一切都很好，没有比这更幸福的事了_ ；他打开冷水，手指探到身后清理没完没了的精液。 _不。他不是……这只是个意外。只是一次行动失败的应急处理。_ 他克制着自己不去品尝那种反理性的苦涩， _所以不行。得出门一趟。抑制剂放在车里，只是去找个便利店，够用了……_

_抑制剂会影响_ ** _ **健康**_** _。_ 他的本能剧烈反抗起来——他猛地捂住嘴，忍住突然的反胃，在冷水中微微颤抖。

好吧，好吧，暂时不用抑制剂……就像个普通的Omega一样走出门……不需要惊动你的Alpha—— _不是_ ……只是去买东西。像买任何东西一样，买到了就回来……回来面对戴斯蒙。还有盖文和 _比尔_ 。还有 _伊利亚_ 。

_他不是你的。你没有想法。你什么都不想。他不是你的。_ 他对自己默念了十几遍，才从冷水中踏出来。

戴斯蒙醒来时天刚亮。显然他恢复了他的正常作息。这几天过得舒服极了，他伸了个懒腰，拉开窗帘接受阳光。厨房里有做饭的声音，没有什么比这听起来更幸福了。

“早上好，”他绕到肖恩身边探头探脑地看他在做什么早餐。肖恩闻起来甜甜的，一点都不苦，锅里是简单的培根和鸡蛋。“早。去洗澡，一股汗味。”肖恩打发他道。

于是他翘起嘴角溜进浴室。

这个假期不糟，相反的，他太久没有这样轻松的日子了。像普通人一样过些简单的家庭生活……

洗干净自己之后，他坐到肖恩对面，开始吃早餐。拜聪明人所赐，他的手机也充满电了，于是他一边刷未读消息一边吃。“老爸居然会觉得我会杀人。有点冒犯人啊。”

“是吗？”肖恩听起来有点心不在焉。

“不是他的原话，不过听起来就像他觉得我会杀人。这不公平。”他咀嚼着培根，“伊利亚还给我发了个警告，让我以后别牵连你。嘿，这次行动只是个意外，不会再有下一次了。”

_可伊利亚不是我的孩子。_

“嘿，戴斯，呃……”

“嗯？”

_停。没关系……别那么想。你没有任何想法。问他，然后决定吃什么药，就这样。_

肖恩也盯着自己的手机屏幕，好像注意力全在那上面。

“……我阳性。”

“嗯？什么阳性？”


End file.
